


A Day Outside of the Empire

by asuralucier



Category: UnREAL (TV)
Genre: Bars, Drinking, F/F, Morally Questionable BAMF Women, Semi Public Sex (Fingering)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuralucier/pseuds/asuralucier
Summary: ”This is fucking creepy,” Quinn says into her vodka.Rachel holds her breath.“I fucking love it!” Quinn slings an arm around her shoulders. “Hell, Goldberg, loosenup.”Quinn and Rachel visit anEverlasting-themed night at a bar.





	A Day Outside of the Empire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scorpiod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiod/gifts).

> Inspired by [Lurk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xfd7uYsKlBo) by The Neighbourhood.

“This is fucking creepy,” Quinn says into her vodka. Strangely, her attention isn’t on her alcohol. Instead, she’s looking at a group of girls in dollar-store wedding dresses and bad over-caked makeup. Some of the girls are wearing wigs, princess blonde, still cheap. 

Rachel holds her breath. The bartender fixing her drink barely looks legal and must be new. She says, plucking Quinn’s vodka out of her hand, “We can still leave.” 

What was she thinking anyway, Quinn’s dress is worth about two thousand dollars and Rachel is pretty sure this bit of West Hollywood is not her scene at all. Hell, it isn’t Rachel’s scene either, but she’s grown to like it. She’s never been caught out here. If anything changes tonight, it’ll because Quinn is here with her, looking like she fucking owns the whole room. 

She could probably buy this place, a dive possibly in violation of a hundred safety codes (what else is new) out of pocket. Right now. 

“I fucking love it!” Quinn slings an arm around her shoulders and steals back her drink. “Hell Goldberg, loosen _up_.” 

“Ugh,” Quinn murmurs with her mouth inches from Rachel’s ear. “Okay, you should have fucking told me that I was going to have deal with Graham’s fucking face being on a 100-inch screen. I'm having second thoughts. Botox much?” 

“Shh,” Rachel hushes her, if only because she’s outside of work and even though this is still...not that far away, it’s something else. Secret, almost. “It gets better.” 

It does get better. 

There’s nothing quite like it, Rachel thinks, seeing catfights, bitchiness dialed up to eleven immortalized by the raunchiness of the crowd; (“Maya you bitch! Go get her!”). Little nobodies ignoring the presence of Gods among them. 

“Hm,” Quinn’s hand snakes down underneath the table; first, her fingers are flat against Rachel’s belly, and then she moves to unzip Rachel’s jeans. Rachel doesn’t move her eyes from the screen, where an emotional breakup is in the process of being broken up by Security. Then Quinn says, “ - You’re right, this might be better than porn.” 

Rachel still doesn’t move, except to reach for Quinn’s vodka. “I told you so.”


End file.
